


Trust is a Fragile Thing

by hao1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom! Jun, But not explicit, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Junhui, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, Smut, Top! Minghao, Trust Issues, Unhealthy past relationship, soft minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1107/pseuds/hao1107
Summary: Can Jun trust again after being hurt? Minghao makes him want to try.





	Trust is a Fragile Thing

Wonwoo and Jihoon had forced Jun to come to Seungcheol’s party with them, Wonwoo dragging him by the wrist into the wide doorway leading to booming music.

It would be cliché to say Jun didn’t attend parties often; he did, not excessively but enough to be familiar with most of the people he would see at them. He didn’t have time to greet anyone because Wonwoo seemed to have a tracker directing them to the drinks area.

Once there, Wonwoo let go of his wrist, at which Jun let out a sigh of relief. Wonwoo immediately struck up a conversation with a tall man with a broad back that Jun didn’t recognize. Jihoon and Jun awkwardly stood to the side until Jun noticed someone grabbing a drink nearby with a friend. He had a long frame with intentionally tousled wine-red hair, black skinny jeans, and a red leather jacket—all lines and angles with a thin waist that Jun wanted to splay his hands on.

Jihoon followed his sight and chuckled. He looks like your type.

Jun replied, I’d fuck anyone. But they both knew that wasn’t true in the slightest. Jun looked like a player—his alluring smirk, sharp jaw and features, flawless makeup, and styled up hair showing how much he cared about his looks —but wasn’t. He would flirt with people at parties but always chickened out of having a one night stand. He’d only had one short-lived relationship before, an experience Jun would prefer to not talk about.

Jihoon didn’t bother to argue but perked up. Come on, let’s go talk to them, I recognize his friend.

Junhui followed Jihoon a few steps to the pair. Jihoon tapped the friend on his shoulder. Hey Soonyoung. Jun could tell he was trying hard to act casual and made a note to tease him about it later.

’Soonyoung’ turned around with a grin, his eyes crinkling up. Jihoonie! I didn’t know you knew Seungcheol-hyung. _Oh yeah, definitely teasing him._

As if Jihoon could read his mind, he quickly cut Jun off. This is Jun. And who’s your friend? Don’t think we’ve met before. Finally, the red head faced them.

Xu Minghao?? Jun blurted out.

The one and only, Junhui hyung, Minghao replied with a mocking bow.

Jihoon and Soonyoung exchanged confused glances. Oh you two know each other already? We’ll just give you guys a chance to catch up while we go…over there, Jihoon said not subtly at all, dragging Soonyoung to the dance floor, who was looking extremely satisfied.

Jun could not keep his eyes off Minghao’s low cut fishnet shirt under his jacket and a thick black choker, revealing a stretch of skin that Jun imagined sinking his teeth into… 

Like what you see? Minghao smirked.

Jun ducked his head in shame at his blatant staring. You look different than usual. Clothing aside, Minghao had contacts and simple makeup on, only eyeliner and lip tint, but he still looked totally different from his normal appearance—round spectacles, oversized clothes, and a messenger bag of books weighing down his shoulder.

I like to dress for the situation I’m in. Minghao took a sip of his drink, Jun’s eyes locked back onto his neck at the swallowing motion.

Jun hadn’t felt this attracted to someone in a long time. His heart was hammering in his chest. Trying desperately to keep his cool. So how would you dress for me in bed? _Pathetic._

I’ll wear whatever you want if you’ll even take me there, Minghao laughed to Jun’s surprise.  I’ve heard all about you, all bark and no bite. What a tease…

Jun’s eyes darkened—no one ever really challenged him for his behavior besides his friends, but that’s what friends were for. Maybe I’m just waiting for the right person.

Minghao’s eyes softened a little bit. I was just messing around. Want a drink?

* * *

Talking with someone new had never felt so easy to Jun. Maybe it was because they were already acquaintances from being in one class together and living on the same dorm floor, though they had never exchanged more than a passing greeting before. Now he learned that Minghao was an exchange student from China like him, was an only child, loved photography and b-boying, was thinking of joining the same dance team he was on, and was a sucker for romance movies.

A few drinks and hour later, he found himself following Minghao back to their dorm, ignoring the pointed looks their friends gave them as they said their goodbyes earlier. The party was too loud to hold a conversation, they had both agreed. It didn’t stop Jun’s heart from reading too much into it.

Everything was fine until they reached Minghao’s door. Suddenly, the air was awkward, filled with something like regret even though neither had done anything, not even looking at each other.

Minghao coughed a little. Do you want to come in for a drink? Tea? When Jun didn’t reply, Minghao looked up to catch a glimpse of conflict on his face.

He pressed on, We don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel comfortable with it. But I just want you to know…that I want to…

The earnest way Minghao said it—no teasing, no hurried lust, no suggestion, no force—tugged at Jun’s heart. Just pure sincerity and consideration in his offer. Like he had treated him in the brief time that they had spent together. He held Jun’s eyes steadily as if he saw into Jun’s soul and liked what he saw there. Not staring at him as if he was a piece of meat. Just…Junhui.

Maybe later he would blame it on the alcohol or how hot Minghao looked, but Jun nodded. Minghao gently took his hand as they entered the room, only to let go and turn on the water boiler and pull out tea leaves, true to his word. Jun wondered if he could trust Minghao, if being honest in the small things would mean he would be in bigger things.

When Minghao set down the two cups of steaming hot tea in front of them and sat an appropriate distance away from him on the couch, Jun decided that he could for the night at least. Without a word, he reached across to cup Minghao’s cheek and connected their mouths.

They made out for hours on Minghao’s twin bed, pressed as tightly together as possible but all clothes still on. Minghao’s kisses started off gentler than Jun expected , chaste pecks that Jun had to chase after. When Jun whined for more, Minghao broke the kiss to let out the cutest giggle before obliging him. Their mouths melded together, Jun gasping at the spark when their tongues met, Minghao groaning as he explored his mouth tentatively and pushing a bit harder. Jun had one hand wrapped around his thin waist and the other tangled in his soft hair. Minghao’s hands cradled his head sweetly, occasionally stroking his cheek, hands not wandering even as their mouths became thoroughly acquainted.

The feeling of rightness and intimacy hung at the edge of Jun’s consciousness, surrounded by Minghao, Minghao, _Minghao_ and made fuzzy by alcohol. He stifled down the feelings rising in his chest, clutching Minghao closer and losing himself in the kiss.

The first rays of sun were peeking through the cheap blinds on top of Minghao’s bed when they finally broke apart, exhausted but content. Stay? was all it took for Jun to fall asleep, limbs still tangled together.

* * *

When Jun woke, reality felt like an ice bucket poured on him. He quickly slipped out of Minghao’s arms and the room without looking back. He closed the door of his own dorm room just seven doors down, letting the tears stream silently down his cheeks. Though he had only been with Minghao for a night, his heart ached to imagine his potential rejection in the daytime. He wondered if Minghao had been planning to get lucky with a good fuck by the way he dressed, but had gotten stuck with him instead. _You get attached way too easily, Junhui,_ echoed in his mind. Not now, not again.

Jun stood in his shower for longer than usual, scrubbing his face and body clean to erase the memory of Minghao’s touch. He lay on his bed alone, earbuds on to block out the world, blanket wrapped tight to block out the cold. He was watching a music video for a ballad when the singer stared longingly at a polaroid of his ex-lover, and he remembered Minghao saying ideal first date would be exploring Seoul and taking pictures of his date with his DSLR. He clicked to the next video.

He let himself mope around for the rest of the day and tried to sleep early but couldn’t. He was lucky it was Saturday. When Sunday’s sunlight came and his alarm blared, he forced his bloodshot eyes open and opened his blinds. _New day, new Junnie._ Jun cooked a big breakfast, realizing he forgot to eat at all yesterday, did his laundry, cleaned his room, and finished reading ahead for his favorite literature class. Jun flopped onto his clean bed with a sigh of content. Everything would be okay, one step at a time. He texted Wonwoo and Jihoon If they could meet him at his dorm’s dining hall for dinner, and they knew him well enough by his swollen, red eyes to not ask about Minghao.

* * *

Jun was proud of himself for making it through his Monday classes fine. He was distracted by thinking about his creative writing assignment as he wandered back to his room. Which is why he didn’t notice the hoodie-clad figure sitting hunched over in front of his door until he was too close to walk away.

Wen Junhui. Minghao stood up slowly as he spoke in their native tongue for the first time. Can we talk?

It wasn’t a question because he stepped into Jun’s room after he unlocked it. Jun closed the door but kept his back turned and hand on the knob as he whispered, Don’t make this harder than it has to be. Just leave me alone.

Minghao didn’t come any closer but replied seriously, I get if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, but I want to apologize, Junhui ge. I’m not exactly sure what I did wrong, but if I pushed you too far, I’m sorry. I was looking for you all of the next day, I don’t have your number, and you didn’t answer the door. I didn’t know what to think. He let a sad laugh and continued, Maybe I was hoping we could get things cleared up and start over as…friends. But I see your reaction now— He broke off. I’m so sorry, Jun hyung.

That same earnestness, the one that led to their mistaken make out session, was going to be the end of Jun. He tried to stop trembling and tearing up as Minghao spoke, but he couldn’t help it. Numbly, he wondered how Minghao could seem so mature though younger, so open, so kind, so…tempting with promises of what could be. He let out a sob and instantly felt Minghao’s arms around him.

He was still crying when Minghao eased him onto the couch and held onto him tightly. Petting his hair and letting Jun cry all over his sweater. Shhh you’re ok Junnie, he murmured over and over again.

Once Jun calmed down a bit, he jolted out of Minghao’s arms. We can’t do this.

Jun saw hurt flash across Minghao’s eyes, his arms flopping to his sides. Why not?

B-because we don’t know each other. I don’t know you, and you don’t know me. You don’t get to come barging in and make me feel things I shouldn’t feel, he choked out, about to cry again.

Minghao’s hands twitched trying to stay still and give Jun space. You’re right, I don’t know you. But I want to know you more than just last night and in passing. I know that you want to be a writer, that you love eating spicy food, that you dance like waves, that you want someone to cuddle with, that you prefer cats over dogs, that you are the mom friend, that you are not a player. That you’ve been hurt before and you’re scared. Jun looked up into his eyes in surprise and couldn’t look away. That I’m starting to have feelings for you. I can’t promise not to hurt you, but I will try. Minghao slowly reached for Jun’s hand, slow enough to give him time to pull away. He didn’t. Will you give us a try?

Jun stared at their intertwined fingers for a long moment of silence. Okay. But I still don’t trust you.

Minghao’s dimples appeared as he smiled widely. Are you free tonight? But his smile dropped when Jun tried to pull free and turn away from him. Too fast?

If you just want to fuck me tonight, you don’t have to spin all this cheesy bullshit. Let’s just get it over with, and then will you leave me alone? Jun was shaking with anger now, spitting toxic words to mask his hurt.

Minghao was stunned at the declining situation. That’s not what I meant. I don’t want to have sex with you—not that I’m not attracted to you because I am very—I will want to but not right now—what am I even saying ohmygosh. If Jun wasn’t so distressed, he might’ve found a flustered Minghao adorable. I was thinking more like an early dinner and watching the sunset?

Jun’s mouth opened and closed, his hesitation clear, but Minghao waited patiently. Only if you’re buying. Minghao’s cute smile returned.

* * *

Jun sat back in content on a bench at the top of the tallest staircase on their university campus. He was so stuffed with xiao long bao from the Chinese dumpling house that Minghao had brought him too. This is my favorite restaurant! Reminds me of home, Jun had exclaimed, and Minghao agreed and shyly asked Jun to come more often with him. The old lady who owned the restaurant smiled knowingly at the two and gave them free dessert for both being regulars. Then Minghao had insisted they climb the stairs to watch the sunset. When Jun complained about the exercise, Minghao ignored him and held his hand to pull him along. And when he was sure Minghao was facing away from him, a small grin appeared on his face.

They were now enjoying the orange and pink swirling around the sky as the bright sun slowly dipped below the football field. Jun’s head whipped around when he heard a click to see Minghao holding up a small digital camera and taking a picture of him. His heart started picking up speed as he recalled Minghao’s words. W-what are you doing?

Saving a masterpiece, Minghao replied cheekily, pressing the shutter again.

Jun fished his phone out of his pocket as he tried to hide his blush. I want one with you though. He quickly snapped a selfie of them together, Minghao holding up a peace sign and looking adorable in his olive hoodie, barefaced. _At least something to remember later._

The playful atmosphere soon disappeared. Jun didn’t want it to, but he had to. For his own sake. Minghao, I need to tell you something. Before we let whatever this is go on for too long.

What’s wrong, ge? Minghao’s eyes were wide with concern. Things had seemed to be going so well.

In my freshman year here, this senior started to pay a lot of attention to me. I was flattered of course, so naïve at the time. I thought he really liked me—we even went on several dates. Then one night when I thought we were finally going to become official, I let him have sex with me. My first time. Right after, he told me he never liked me and everything was just to have sex with the ‘hot fresh meat’. He said I got attached too easily. Minghao watched Jun’s eyes turn glassy at the painful memories as he stared into space, but he stopped himself from touching him, sensing that he was too far gone.

Since then, I’ve vowed to never get too attached again. I thought, what if I flip the script and become the player this time? Then I would never be the one hurt. But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do that to other people. I guess that’s how I got the reputation of the cowardly flirt who never follows through? Jun scoffed self-deprecatingly. 

Finally, he looked directly at Minghao. I was doing just fine until I met you on Friday. So I need to tell you this: my poor heart can’t take anymore, Xu Minghao. If you plan on just using me too, please do me the decency of quitting now. A single tear dripped down his face. He was cried out from the past three days.

He felt warm lips brush the tear off and trail to his mouth. When Minghao slid his fingers into his dark brown locks, he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, tears falling faster at it feeling so right that it might be impossible to let go of. He was a bit surprised to feel wetness against his own cheeks. He weakly pulled away from Minghao to see that he had also started crying.

Minghao blinked his own tears away desperately and engulfed Jun in the hug that he had wanted the entire time. I won’t, I won’t, I won’t… he murmured against Jun’s neck, feeling him shudder at the sensation as he planted a gentle kiss there as a promise. Thank you for sharing with me. I’m so sorry you went through all that. And I know you have no reason to believe me, but I won’t do that to you. I really want to be with you, Junnie. If you’ll have me.

He felt Jun’s ragged breathing and shaking body gradually slow down in his arms. He held on tightly, trying to make good on his word starting now. Jun couldn’t form the words to reply, too emotionally overwhelmed, but he silently handed out a pinky to Minghao. Minghao linked theirs together before using them to pull Jun into another kiss to seal the promise.

* * *

Minghao had an instinct that Jun didn’t want to be alone that night, so he asked if could stay over after they walked home from the steps, which Jun gratefully agreed to. He grabbed a pair of pajamas and toothbrush from his room on the way before settling next to Jun in his bed. Jun fell asleep in the warmth of Minghao’s arms, and when he woke up to Minghao staring at his face, he buried his face in his pillow, both embarrassed at Minghao seeing his sleepy face and hopeful because he had stayed. They both skipped their classes the next day. They talked about everything and nothing, cuddled, kissed, and cried under Jun’s covers until Wednesday arrived.

* * *

On Wednesday, Jun was startled at seeing two strangers as he walked up to his usual lunch table consisting of Jihoon and Wonwoo, hand in hand with Minghao. One he recognized as Soonyoung from the party, the other looked familiar but he couldn’t place him…wait, was he holding Wonwoo’s hand?! 

To his further surprise, Minghao greeted the stranger warmly before gesturing to Jun. This is Mingyu, my best friend. This is Jun, my... he trailed off when he realized they hadn’t talked about what they actually were all of yesterday. Jun squeezed his hand in reassurance. They would talk about it soon, Minghao was sure.

Nice to finally meet you, dude! Mingyu said, shaking Jun's hand enthusiastically. 

Ahh likewise, but how do you know me already? Jun asked curiously.

Oh my god, Minghao has been pining after you since forever! Mingyu exclaimed. I saw you guys leaving the party together and didn’t see him yesterday, so I figured… He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at them. Jun blushed and looked away.

Kim Mingyu, shut it, Minghao shot back with a glare, the tips of his ears turning red. It’s not like that. But if you want to talk about pining, tell us about Wonwoo-hyung.

Mingyu immediately flushed and stammered, while Wonwoo smirked and pecked him on the cheek. Jun laughed along with Jihoon and Soonyoung. The six of them fell into easy conversation after that, as though they had all been friends for longer, the one degree of separation between them closing fast. Jun grinned at something Soonyoung said, thinking that Soonyoung and Mingyu would be definitely be fun to be around. Wonwoo looked at his best friend and said to him, You seem happier, Jun. Jun seemed to just notice himself. _I am, I am._

Later back at the dorm, Minghao let go of Jun’s hand as they approached Jun’s door, and Jun cocked his head to the side questioningly. As much as I love spending time with you—and the past two days have been wonderful—I just wanted to give some space if you need it. I’ll see you tomorrow?

_Lord, this boy is way too good for me._ Okay, Haohao. Get home safe, Jun said with a beautifully genuine smile that made Minghao think that he deserved everything good from now on. He watched Minghao open the door to his room before he stepped into his own.

* * *

In one month since he started dating Minghao, Jun made more friends than he had in his two and a half years of university. Minghao, Mingyu, and Soonyoung had immediately doubled their group from three to six. Since they were all couples except Jihoon and Soonyoung, Jihoon would often complain about having to fifth wheel and decided to invite more people they knew to lunch. Seungcheol, a mutual friend of Jihoon and Soonyoung, was more playful than he looked as the intimidating taekwondo captain, and he was so happy to hear that Jun and Minghao had gotten together at his party. He soon brought in his other senior friends, Jeonghan and his boyfriend Jisoo. Not long after, Minghao and Mingyu decided to bring in friends from their year: the rowdy duo of Seokmin and Seungkwan and the duo who pretended not to know them, Hansol and Chan. Though they all had very different personalities, the thirteen all got along surprisingly well, lunch together evolving into group chats and weekend hangouts.

They were at Jeonghan and Jisoo’s apartment for this weekend’s hangout since they had the largest place. As soon as they arrived, Jeonghan had uncapped three bottles of soju and beer with a mischievous smirk and proceeded to make them all potent soju bombs. Now a drink or two in, they sat in a circle on the living room floor to play truth or dare.

Minghao yaaa. Jeonghan’s face made Minghao regret picking truth. How long did you like Jun before you got together? Minghao turned to glare at Mingyu for blabbing about that fact to everyone.

Minghao reluctantly mumbled an answer. What did you say? Couldn’t hear, Jeonghan teased.

Minghao coughed before speaking a little louder, blushing hard. Since I moved into the same dorm as him last year. Everyone else laughed with glee at the revelation, while Hansol shouted, Whipped!!

Everyone but Jun, Minghao noticed. Jun was silent with an unreadable expression. _Shit._ Without hesitating, Minghao stood and pulled Jun up with him toward Jisoo’s room. We’ll be right back. As he closed the door, he heard the laughter quickly subside and figured they would continue the game without them.

He led Jun to the bed and laced their fingers together, facing him. What’s going on, Junnie?

Jun was trembling. So you already liked me for so long when you never even talked to me? Put me on a pedestal superficially without talking to me? And now that we’re dating, you’re going to soon find that I’m not as good as you thought I would be, and you’ll get tired of this since you already achieved your goal.

Junhui. Look at me. Jun looked up with teary eyes, and Minghao cupped his face with both hands. Yes, I did like you before, and now that I got to know you better, you are everything and more than I could imagine. It’s cheesy to say, but I fall for you more every day. Minghao paused because they hadn’t said these words to each other before yet. I love you, Junhui. Do you trust me?

Jun let out a heart wrenching sob, and Minghao stroked his cheeks in comfort. I want to. I want to trust and love you back. But I can’t right now.

That’s okay. That’s enough for me, Minghao murmured, hugging him tightly as he cried. I’ll wait as long as it takes until you’re ready.

* * *

For their one-year anniversary, Minghao wanted to treat his lovely boyfriend, so he picked up an extra shift at the student store each week for the last two months to save up money for the occasion. He made a reservation at a popular hotpot place that was on the pricier side for their budget, but he knew Jun loved hotpot and had wanted to try here.

They got ready separately and met up at the restaurant instead of their usual—they practically lived together, switching between either room, scattering clothes in both, sleeping together; they had even floated the idea of moving into one apartment next year, which made Minghao’s heart thrum with excitement.

Minghao had applied some light make up, combed his silver hair in place, and wore a gray t-shirt and dark jeans with a cream blazer on top. When he walked into the restaurant and saw Jun, he felt his jaw drop at how effortlessly sexy his boyfriend looked in an oversized navy dress shirt French-tucked into high-waisted black jeans, soft brown hair left natural. He noticed that many girls were ogling Jun, whose face lit up as soon as he spotted Minghao. _I’m the luckiest one here._

Minghao watched Jun happily eat noodles and pieces of meat from his spicy half of the pot, while he ate mostly vegetables on his less spicy half. Jun would occasionally steal some of his food, drips of spice contaminating his side, and Minghao would scold him but Jun’s giggle made him soft instantly. When they were done, both content and warm from the food, Minghao paid for the bill, ignoring Jun’s insistence on splitting. To compromise, he let Jun buy them a strawberry bingsoo to share.

When they entered Minghao’s room, Minghao slowly backed Jun against the door and leaned in to kiss him—he tasted like strawberry. The kiss quickly grew heated, their tongues dancing together in a familiar rhythm. Jun pushed Minghao forward towards his bed, tugging his blazer off and settling on top of him on the bed.

Minghao had one hand running through Jun’s hair and the other sneaking under his loose shirt to feel the abs that rippled as Jun held himself above him. They only broke the kiss for Minghao to take off his own t-shirt, and Jun immediately pressed kisses down his neck to his chest, causing Minghao to close his eyes and sigh. Suddenly, Minghao’s eyes flew open when he felt Jun let go of his weight fully on top of Minghao so that their crotches grinded together. He figured Jun must’ve just gotten tired of holding up and sank back into the feeling of Jun’s hot mouth lighting fire across his upper body. But when he felt Jun lift his hips up and down again, Minghao realized something was different.

They hadn’t done much more than making out shirtless and sleeping together so far, nothing sexual. Minghao always tried to respect Jun’s comfort and boundaries as he gradually got over his previous hurtful experiences, tried to build Jun’s trust in him slowly, day by day, month by month. So he would pull away if he caught himself moving too fast, Jun always giving him a grateful smile and opening his arms so they could continue to cuddle for the rest of the night.

Minghao tried to gently push Jun off him, but he wouldn’t budge. Jun? He sucked in a hard breath when Jun just grinded down harder and noticed they both were growing hard.

Hao… Minghao gulped at Jun’s voice sounding nothing like he’d heard before, husky and low with desire. I want to, I want _it_. Will you give it to me?

Minghao felt his control slipping as his sweet, playful boyfriend transformed into this unfamiliar siren tempting him. He shook his head to clear it; he had to make sure. I want to, Junhui. Do you trust me?

For a brief moment, Jun stopped his motions and looked straight into Minghao’s eyes. Yes.

That’s all it took for Minghao to thrust up to meet Jun, moans filling the room as the rest of their clothes flew off and they had their first time together. Minghao prepared Jun slowly and lovingly, whispering encouragements in his ear because he knew it had been a long while and it would sting. He eased into Jun at the same pace, stopping to let him adjust to the feeling, kissing away the tears that ran down his face. He willed himself to not come until Jun did and helped him through his orgasm with light thrusts against his prostate until he himself came into his condom.

After Minghao had cleaned them both up with a towel and put on some underwear, they lay side by side, just holding hands. How was that? Minghao whispered hesitantly.

That was…wow, Jun breathed before turning on his side to face Minghao. It was way better than I imagined. Minghao blushed but also sighed in relief at his words.

I’m glad. You were perfect, Junnie. I love you. Minghao had gotten used to saying the words after they had slipped out a month in, said them to let his boyfriend know his feelings, said them without expecting anything back…

I love you too, Haohao, Jun said seriously but couldn't help but chuckle at Minghao’s shocked expression and gasp. I’m ready to say it now. Happy one year of many, my love.

* * *

I’m going to let go, Xiao Hua! Minghao was jogging behind and holding onto the small bike that their six-year-old daughter was learning to ride.

NO YOU CAN’T LET GO APPA!!! she screamed.

Minghao, true to his word, did not let go. Keep pedaling, Hua! You won’t fall if you pedal fast. Do you trust appa?

No I can’t, I can’t!! Hua continued to shout but started pedaling furiously out of fear. Soon Minghao had to start running to keep up, so he called for her to stop and try again next time.

They returned the bike to the garage before walking up to the porch, where Jun sat with their newly adopted baby, Weiwei. Jun had been rocking Weiwei to sleep and watching Minghao with Hua, heart swelling at how amazing his husband was with kids. They both had wanted children for so long, and now they had their two beautiful babies.

Jun chuckled at Hua’s small hand clutching Minghao, still scared from the thought of him letting go of the bike, and cooed for her to come closer for a peck to her cheek. You’ll get it soon, bao bei. And don’t worry, it took me time trust appa too, but it was worth it. Minghao’s eyes grew soft when he heard that and leaned down to kiss Jun on the mouth.

Here, let me take him. Minghao relieved Jun’s arms of the baby’s weight and began to rock and coo at the baby. Jun hoisted Hua up the bench to sit next to him and chatter about how all her friends could ride bikes already but how scary it was. As he listened to her and watched how Weiwei gurgled happily at Minghao’s cooing, he felt completely content. _Yes, it was definitely worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with yet another fluffy Junhao one-shot, my longest one yet and it changed a lot while I was writing it. There's a bit more angst than usual, so let me know if that worked or not. I've always wanted to do a more full-fledged university AU, so probably more of that too come in the future (I haven't forgotten about parallel lines though :/).
> 
> Feedback is appreciated as always! Hope you have a great week~ -k


End file.
